


Como telenovelas mexicanas

by Thomary221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Pre-Slash, Romance, Semi AU, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se conocieron por sus hijos, quienes forjaron una amistad en la escuela, que sin saber acabarían juntando a sus padres y hacerlos caer enamorados como esas telenovelas mexicanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como telenovelas mexicanas

**Author's Note:**

> Participa en el reto por el cumpleaños de Rupert en el grupo de Facebook "Mystrade 4 us"

Gregory Lestrade no era la mejor persona que tenía el mundo pero él trataba de ser el mejor padre para su niña de once años, Cheryl, ya que su madre, es decir su esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Así que tenia que suplir los dos roles para ella, no lo hacía mal, mejoraba todos los días. 

Su hija sabía que su padre trabaja como detective de la Scotland Yard junto a la "tía" Donovan y el "tío" Anderson. También conocía a Sherlock pero este le dijo que no llamara así sino simplemente "Sherlock", a ella le gustaba las conjeturas del rizado. Siempre que iba a visitar a su papá confabulaba con el "tío" John y hacerle alguna broma a Sherlock y sacarlo de quicio o también lo hacía con Sherlock y, fastidiaban a su padre con los nombres que este le ponía.

Por otro lado Cheryl entraba a una nueva escuela gracias a una beca por su gran esfuerzo. 

¡Entraba a la secundaria con solo once años! 

Gracias a esto Greg recibió burlas de Sherlock, no tan malvadas pero no importaba, su niña iba a vapor con sus logros. Hoy la llevaba a su primer día de clases. 

—Papá, de verdad. Tú estas mas nervioso que yo. 

—Pues lo siento renacuaja.

—Sherlock tiene razón... —pronunció Cheryl suspirando.

—¿En qué? 

—Nada —ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida— ¡Adiós papá!

Cheryl corrió dentro de la prestigiosa escuela de Londres luego aminoró sus pasos para que no sea reprendida y buscó su casillero, el cual estaba muy cerca al salón que le tocaba a primera hora. Estaba a tiempo así que dejó su suéter y libros que necesitaría mañana, cuando la cerró se encontró con una peculiar mirada. 

—¿Eh?

El chico que se encontraba al frente la examinó de pies a cabeza. 

—¿Eres la nueva alumna becada? 

—Sí, ¿y? 

—Pensé que ibas a ser mas una ratona de biblioteca. 

—Pues no saques conclusiones sin antes saber cómo es la persona en cuestión. 

—Tu foto en los archivos dice otra cosa... —le contesta. 

—Ah...esa foto —juega con sus dedos— en mi defensa yo quería sacar una nueva foto pero papá tenía flojera de llevarme con un fotógrafo. 

—Irresponsable. 

—No lo es. Sólo que viene cansado del trabajo. Él es el detective de la Scotland Yard... —le defiende. 

—¿Scotland Yard? Espera..., ¿conoces a mi tío Sherlock? 

—¿Tío? ¡Espera! ¡¿Sherlock tiene una hermana?! —pregunta emocionada. 

—¿Por qué hermana? —frunce el ceño— mi padre no es mujer. 

—¡Ah! ¡Disculpa! 

Ella ve como otros los ven, como si de un evento apoteósico se trataba y se preguntaba el porqué. Detuvo sus pensamientos e iba a decir algo más cuando esté dijo:

—Vamos a clase a diferencia de tu dotada mente yo soy un simple estudiante. 

—No lo pareces... ¿mmm? 

—Zachary y soy malo en letras. 

—Cheryl y tengo una relación con las letras así que puedo ayudarte —ella sonrió entrando con su nuevo amigo. 

•••

Greg sin falta iba a recoger a su pequeña hija aunque ella dijera que ya estaba grande para tomar el bus exclusivo de la escuela. 

Negó divertido, ¿acaso ella no entendía que para un padre siempre a sus ojos sería su pequeña? Ahora si podía entender a sus padres cuando le dijeron que entendería todo el día que fuese uno. Van once años y no se arrepiente de nada. 

—¡Papá! —su hija le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se fijó que detrás de ella había un chico. 

Obviamente mayor, de cabellos pelirrojos y abundantes pecas, ojos azules y alto.

—Buenas tardes, señor Gregory Lestrade. 

—Buenas. Sólo Greg. 

—Ok. Sólo Greg —Cheryl le palmeó el hombro y le miro reprobatoria. 

—Pa, él es Zachary, hijo del hermano de Sherlock.

—¿Qué? 

Greg se sorprendió de eso, y es que Sherlock no mencionó que tenía hermano. Pero esperen, él nunca menciona nada sino fuera por John que lo hace hablar. 

—Wow... eso si fue sorpresivo. 

—Supongo... —el pelirrojo alza la vista y vira su vista a Cheryl—Nos vemos mañana, padre ya vino por mí. 

—¡Hey! Prometiste presentarme con él. 

—¿Presentarte Cheryl? —pregunta Greg.

—Zach me dijo que él era mejor que Sherlock. 

Greg pensó que si Sherlock estuviese aquí no le gustaría para nada aquel comentario. 

—Tsk. Síganme, y por favor si padre dice algo de más perdonen, es más irritable que el tío Sherlock. 

—Quiero oír eso... —menciona el detective de S.Y levemente con expectativas. 

Los tres caminan con dirección al auto elegante quien abre su puerta haciendo salir a un hombre visiblemente alto de cabellos rojos grisáceos con un paraguas de apoyo, enfundado en un traje de tres piezas. Con cierta altivez en su mirada. 

—Buenas tardes padre. 

—Zachary. Parece que tienes un plan conmigo. 

—En efecto, supongo —se voltea hacia el padre e hija, quienes tienen sonrisas nerviosas. Él fulmina con la mirada a la niña quien rápidamente se hizo su amiga, por decir la única— Inspector detective Gregory Lestrade y su hija Cheryl, mi amiga.

—Buenas tardes, Mycroft Holmes —sonríe a ambos el gobierno británico como es llamado por su hermano menor.

—Buenas tardes señor Holmes —murmura Cheryl emocionada.

—Buenas tardes señor Holmes —dice Greg embelesado por el mayor de los Holmes. Decir que no le tembló la voz es mentir. Y que vergüenza fue hablar. 

Mycroft sonríe ante la imperturbable rostro de Greg. Para el detective fue demasiado, como telenovelas mexicanas que su hija veía en las tardes de los cuales se burlaba alegando que eso era mentira. 

Aún sigue diciendo que es mentira porque son atracciones banales pero esa sonrisa de Mycroft ahondó muy dentro como si la conociera de antes, y sus ojos invitaban en descubrir algo dentro. Greg está acabado cuando suelta lo siguiente.

—¿Le gustaría salir a comer conmigo? 

No pudo detener su lengua y su cara se coloreó de un rojo vivaz. Cheryl y Zachary lo vieron inquisidores luego a Mycroft quien le tomó desprevenido. 

—¿Qué dice? 

—¡Perdón! Debí decir con los niños, a veces se me enreda la lengua y...

—Esta bien —murmura Holmes—. Tranquilo Inspector. Nuestros hijos estarían encantados de obtener más tiempo para ellos.

—Sí..., supongo —de algún modo para Lestrade "nuestros" se escuchaba bien.

Zach y Cheryl se vieron y, rieron en silencio. Ya estaban deduciéndolos. Porque para Zach la actitud de su padre era la misma cuando estaba con madre, podía deducir un poco detrás de su máscara. Mientras Cheryl intuía que su papá quedó embobado por el señor Holmes. 

Mientras Mycroft trataba de averiguar porqué aceptó la invitación y porque le sabio deliciosa cuando escuchó el "conmigo". A estas alturas de la vida no podía quedarse perturbado por alguien y debía encontrar las respuestas.

Así que entraron al auto de Mycroft para una velada de padres e hijos. Los niños en el auto planearon escaparse para que los dos adultos se conociesen. 

No saben cuán agradecidos estarían ese par.


End file.
